whack_yourfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Whack Your Teacher
Don't Whack Your Teacher '''(usually known as '''Whack Your Teacher) is a game in the "Whack Your" series, and appears to be the first by Box10. In this one, you have 13 unique ways to kill your teacher, with 3 exclusive to Box10. poop Characters * The Kid - A child who is likely being disciplined for misbehaving in his teacher's class. He knows of many ways to harm his teacher with objects around the class room. * The Teacher - An elderly man who is reading over (incoherently) things for the kid to listen to. He is the game's whack target. Kills Note: The format of kill listing for this page is: #. Item used to kill - Summary of Kill # Pencil - The kid grabs a pencil in front of him and slashes the teacher's cheek with it, angering the teacher and making him shout "How dare you!" Which then the kid proceeds to stab the teacher multiple times until the teacher faints from blood loss. The kid then leaves with his arm covered in blood. # Scissors - The kid picks up a pair of scissors in a cup of school supplies on the teacher's desk, then proceeds to ruin the teacher's tie by clipping it with the scissors, which angers the teacher, causing him to shout "How dare you, I am ashamed of you!" The kid responds by slashing the teacher's throat with the scissors, then leaves the room, with the teacher profusely bleeding out of his neck. # Stapler - The kid picks up a stapler on the teacher's desk and starts beating his face with it. Then he lays the stapler on the desk and slams the teacher's face into it, stapling parts of the teacher's face until the stapler gets stuck on the teacher's face, to which the kid then leaves. # Pesticide Sprayer - The Kid finds a pesticide sprayer in front of the teacher's desk and picks it up, the teacher shouts to the kid "How Dare you!", to which the kid rams the sprayer into the teacher's face, causing the teacher to open his mouth in pain, then he shoves the sprayer into the teacher's mouth, and sprays over and over again, until the teacher starts choking from the poison. To which the kid then punches the teacher in the face, knocking him out, to which he then leaves, the teacher still twitching afterwards. # Flamethrower - The kid opens his backpack to give the teacher a present. The teacher is flattered by it, and opens it to reveal a lighter, which doesn't seem to bother him, to which the kid then picks up a spray can and while the teacher has the lighter burning, the kid sprays the flame, causing the teacher's face to catch on fire. The teacher screams in pain, and the kid sprays the teacher's face again, which causes the teacher to fall over. The kid then turns around and tosses the spray can behind himself, which lands near the teacher's burning head and causes it to explode. # Electrical Cord - The kid quietly walks towards a power outlet which has something plugged in, removes the plug, and seemingly disconnects the power to something, as a zap can be heard as he approaches the teacher. He starts to strangle the teacher with the cord. The teacher starts to fight back by slamming his back into the board and some shelves. He falls over, and the kid continues to pull the wire against the teacher's neck, breaking his neck in the process. The kid then picks up his backpack and limps out of the room. # Chair - The kid stands up, picks up his chair, and violently slams it into the teacher's face, to which it breaks some of the teacher's teeth and likely breaks his nose in the process. The kid then continues to hit the teacher with the chair, causing the teacher to fall over in pain, and the teacher grabs his laptop to shield himself from the kid's blows, to which the kid continues to strike him with the chair. The kid places the chair on top of the teacher and jumps on it, then the kid leaves the class room which the teacher moaning in pain. # Jar of Bees - The kid walks towards a jar filled with bees on top of a filing cabinet near the power outlet, picks it up and lobs it at the teacher, causing it to shatter on the teacher's face, and causes him to fall over. The teacher tries to swat the bees away from himself, then runs towards a window and opens it to get the bees out, to which the kid then kicks the teacher out of the window, as the teacher is heard screaming as he falls, and numerous kids are heard screaming as a car alarm goes off. # Book - The kid walks across the room to pick up a book off a table, but the teacher notices and while he's about to say "I am ashamed of you", the kid slams the book against the teacher's hand, which the teacher pulls up in pain. The kid continues to hit the teacher in the face with the book, causing the teacher to fall over, and the kid continues to hit the teacher with the book, with each strike causing blood to appear on the book. The kid walks away carrying the book, then turns around, and throws the book at the teacher as the teacher is screaming. The teacher is then heard moaning in pain as the kid leaves the room. # Thermos - The kid walks over to a shelf containing a thermos, but he trips over the trashcan near the teacher's desk, to which he holds his leg in pain. The teacher quietly utters "Oh no...", to which he then checks on the kid, the kid then grabs the thermos from behind himself and starts to beat the teacher with the thermos. The teacher falls on his stomach, and the kid hits the back of the teacher's head with the thermos. The kid then pours hot water on the back of the teacher's neck and leaves. # Umbrella (Box10 Exclusive) - The kid walks over to the umbrella near the filing cabinet and picks it up. The teacher then shouts "I am ashamed of you!" The kid just stares at the teacher, and the teacher responds with "How dare you!" The kid then charges at the teacher's stomach with the umbrella, piercing the teacher's stomach in the process. The teacher groans in pain and stares at the kid. The kid then pushes the umbrella into the teacher's stomach, and the teacher faints. # Flowerpot (Box10 Exclusive) - The kid gets on top of the teacher's desk, causing everything on the desk to fall over, the teacher stares at the kid, and the kid slams the flowerpot onto his face, the kid picks up a shard and shoves it into the teacher's mouth, he then kicks the teacher onto the chair and jumps on top of him, breaking the chair, the kid then stomps the teacher's head in a similar fashion to the Keyboard kill in Whack Your Boss. The kid then leaves the room. # Baseball Bat (Box10 Exclusive) - The kid picks up a baseball bat near the Thermos and whacks the teacher across the face with it, he continues to beat the teacher with the bat, destroying random objects in the classroom in the process. The kid beats the teacher over the head with the bat until it breaks, the kid then leaves the room. End Sequence The game ends with the kid sitting at his desk daydreaming, presumably meaning the entire game was him dreaming about killing his teacher. Trivia * Most of the "kills" in this game don't actually end with the teacher dying, but rather, moaning in agony as the kid leaves the room. * Like Whack The Thief and Whack Your Boss with Superpowers, this game has Scott Joplin's The Entertainer playing in the background. * The game's title seems to contradict the game's premise, unless it's a message to others to not whack their teachers. Category:Games Category:Games by Box10